Control
by Krizzie and Yuki
Summary: [EDITED] She wanted to dominate it all.


**Control**

**By: **Krizzie and Yuki

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Captain Tsubasa.

**Warning: **Completely AU.

**Krizzie:** This is my vacation gift to one of my friends. Happy vacation Yuki (though school is just a few weeks away…)! I hope you're reading this!

She wanted to be in control. She wanted to be the one to dominate the whole thing but they wouldn't let her. She could remember one of the past meetings like it as yesterday… which it actually was.

"_Don't bother us anymore with this ma'am. You've been here for three straight weeks! And all the time bugging us about this irrelevant case!"  
_

"_It's NOT irrelevant! I want you to find and capture them as soon as possible!"  
_

"_There's really is no need… why don't you just hire a-…"_

"_I ALREADY TRIED TO HIRE SOMEONE, GODDAMN IT! WHY WON'T ANYONE OF YOU LISTEN TO ME?" she yelled, glaring daggers at the man they sent to talk to her. "Besides, I don't have any money. My paycheck won't arrive until the end of the month, and by then, my whole house would be destroyed!"_

"_This is pointless." the man said with a note of finality. "And we don't like to waist precious time on something pointless. Goodbye, ma'am."_

_Damn their policies. _She continued to walk in the empty hallways, gritting her teeth as her soft footsteps echoed along the narrow path. She glared ferociously at her reflection on a nearby mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes having dark spots under them and her clothes all ruined. _It's all their fault._

She pushed back the glass doors, and strode in the building. She was aware of the stares, of course she was, but she chose to ignore them. She didn't want to make more of a scandal than there already was.

Turning sharply left, she ignored the wave a friend sent her, sending the girl in a curious trance. She ignored that too.

"_Don't push yourself girl. It's worthless."_

"_Worthless? If only you guys give me a fucking portion of your time, it would've been done days ago!"_

"_We are cops; we don't do such outrageous stuff. You used to work here, **detective.** You should know by now what we do."_

"_It's the same thing! You catch them up and lock them up, or you can set them free if you want to…"_

"_It's not the same thing girl, you, of all people, should know that."_

_If only I have enough money to hire **normal** people, I wouldn't even be here. But that stupid company wouldn't give me and advance in my salary just because I'm new! Darn!_ Finally she reached her destination, a lone room at the very back of the headquarters. She took her keys, since she had once worked here but resigned in favor of another job (she didn't bother to return the keys to their head), and let herself in, glaring at all the people in the small living room.

One boy bothered to look up, his elbow resting on the sofa's backrest before he glanced lazily at her. "Yuki Tamane… we've been waiting."

_We've been waiting... _Yuki repeated the phrase in her mind, scoffing at the tone the boy used at her. He was clearly unimpressed at her entrance. "Yes." she replied in the politest tone she could muster. Another guy across from the one who had first spoken nodded and gestured at the seat beside him.

The moment she sat down, the door entered once again and enter Yuki's friend that she had ignored earlier. The girl raised an eyebrow at Yuki before she bowed at the rest of the people. "Krizzie Kurisaki." the boy who had greeted Yuki said, sending her a curt nod which she returned. She walked towards him.

"Wakabayashi, what the hell is Yuki doing here?" she asked her supervisor. Genzou gave her an exasperated look, indicating that the cause of his miseries was the girl sitting across from him. Krizzie looked confused. She was clearly not around in the last few weeks. Understandable; since she had been busy with the stuff that newbies break in the whole building, seeing as their stuff were incredibly old. But wait, seriously, when had she become a technician? _Last time I checked, I was a coroner… I'm not even supposed to be here!_

The boy shrugged.

"I asked you a question _Genzou-sama._" the girl seethed, a small part of her long medical coat wrinkled into a ball in her right hand. "I think you better answer." Seriously, that guy gets on her nerves.

Genzou sighed before he took a folder from the coffee table in the middle of the chairs and passed it to her. He looked at the brown-haired boy beside Yuki before sending a disapproving look at the girl herself.

Krizzie groaned once she saw the contents of the folder, giving Yuki the same look Genzou did. Yuki glared at her before she looked at the guy beside her, the only guy who bothered to show her even a little respect. "Taro-san, you don't find this whole ordeal ridiculous, do you?" she asked her former collegue, Taro Misaki, the top two best detective in their agency, she was the top detective, and Mamoru Izawa, the last one in their group, came in third.

Sometimes, the people there wondered why the great female detective Yuki Tamane gave up her job to work as a comic artist.

Taro stared at her blankly before leaning forward and taking his cup of tea, sipping carefully. He didn't reply.

Genzou smirked. "Of course he does, ne, Misaki?"

Taro closed his eyes and continued to savor the hot drink.

Krizzie, who had been looking bemusedly between Taro's impassive face and Genzou's knowing smirk, closed the folder shut and handed it back to Genzou. "And why the hell did you send me here?"

"Izawa burned the kitchen." Genzou deadpanned.

"Again? That guy is _hopeless_!" Krizzie exclaimed before she rushed inside a small door at the back to again fix the poor stove. She paused halfway and glanced at Yuki. "And Yuki-chan, good luck with the whole pest control thing."

Yuki growled.

**Krizzie: Okay, I know that was pointless… but I posted it anyway… hehe I think I should hide before Yuki finds me…**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
